thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Game Verse
The Great Game Verse is a setting created by Seann "Lizard Bite" Barbour. It is one of the oldest verses in the mythos, and is considered by some to be the basic Fear verse template. Blogs in the Verse The following works are set in the Great Game Verse: *Eccentrically Bored *Hidden in the Trees *The Archive *Perchance to Dream *A Tangled Web *Ink *The Thirteenth Apostle Central Concepts There are a number of concepts that define this setting: *The Great Game itself: The Fears all play an incredibly convoluted game using humans as the game pieces *The Multiverse: There are infinite realities and, due to Dimensional Bleeding, information from these realities can intertwine. The GGV is merely one of these realities. *The Looming Threat of Annihilation: The Quiet is a looming threat that slowly expands across the multiverse. It was created when the Fears of one universe fought and tore a hole in reality. That hole grew to become the Quiet. This is why the Fears use the Grand Game; because fighting each other outright will lead to their own destruction. The Quiet's growth is also what causes Dimensional Bleeding. Portrayal of Fears in the Great Game Verse In the GGV, the Fears are portrayed as beings far beyond the scope of human comprehension. Certain traits are assigned to specific Fears which they may not necessarily exhibit in other settings. *The Wooden Girl in the GGV is cold, silent, and ruthless. She never speaks and has a painted-on face. She keeps a "Princess of Puppets" close by in case something happens to her body, so she can hop into the Princess' body. Her willing servants are all on their own, and are constantly competing for her favor. Those who win her favor get flunkies of their own (e.g., Jester and his Misfits). *The Rake is intelligent and manipulative. His whispers enter a person's dreams and cause The Compulsion. The Rake deliberately plays up his feral nature so that others will underestimate him. The Rake caused The Compulsion to write about Slender Man as a sort of "field test" as if humans know about a Fear, then they will try to fight against it, thus serving as a distraction against said Fear. When this proved to be a success, the Rake moved on to Compelling people to write about other Fears (thus why Fearblogs appeared so suddenly when the Slenderblogs were already a couple years old). *The Archangel can take the form of anyone who has died. In the GGV, the Archangel never verbally communicates. It does, however, communicate through the written word and possesses a distinct writing style, in which it speaks entirely in lower-case and eschews most (though not all) forms of punctuation. When it refers to another Fear, it uses all upper-case letters. It also refers to itself in the plural. *The Empty City does not participate in the Grand Game. Fears can "Mark" their servants in order to allow said servant to use the Empty City as passage. Marked servants enter and leave the City by "speaking" to it, and requesting passage. If a servant interferes with the City's "food" (one of its victims), then s/he will anger the City and lose their patron's protection, becoming trapped forever. It is possible, but rare, for Fears to negotiate the release of one of their servants. *The Blind Man also does not participate in the Grand Game. He prefers to stand on the sidelines, watching. He also pays closer attention to his human servants than other Fears, though unlike, say, the Archangel, he does not consider cultists to be his servants-- only the Gifted. So Blindy really doesn't care about the Archive, but he does care about Scribe Sigma, since she's Gifted. *The Mother of Snakes is a pale, hairless woman who resides in a world behind mirrors. She is able to change her form at will, as well as call upon images of what is, what was, and what may be. She can also pull people into her world through the mirrors, as well as bring herself out of the mirrors. She is akin to a reflection, and as such cannot tell a lie, as reflections only show the truth. However, she is more than capable of hiding and distorting the truth to suit her own needs. Category:Verses Category:The Grand Game Category:Hidden in the Trees Category:The Great Game Verse